


Wand

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chubby, Chubby Reader, Chubby Reader-Insert, Coming of Age, Dating, F/M, High School, High School Hijinks, Hijinks, Magic Trio (Hetalia), Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Prom, Reader x 3 guys, Reader-Insert, Reader/Magic Trio, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: This is a story taking place in high school and beyond of Arthur, Lukas, Vladimir, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis who all have the biggest crush on the chubby beauty; you. In the end you somehow end up with Arthur, Lukas and Vladimir.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader, Norway (Hetalia)/Reader, Romania (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

You stared shocked at your friends, Tino, Berwald, and Feliks. You didn't move and it had Feliks waving his hand in front of your face while Tino poked your shoulder slightly, you didn't move until Berwald reached over and rubbed your head messing up your (hair color) locks.

“Y'u alr'ght?” He asked in his normal monotone, “Th's 's n't a b'd th'ng (N'me).” That snapped you out of it.

Now thinking again, causing the boys to be relieved, you shake your head. “You guys must be seeing things, there is no way that they like me.” You say shaking your head, they were some of the cutest guys in the entire school, the chances of even one of them liking you was slim. Plus the fact that they were friends, the Bad Touch Trio and the Magic Trio, any of them liking you was strange to you. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were not really a girlfriend type of guy and it was known that you were a relationship type of girl and would not fall into the trap of the three. 

Not to say that they set those traps, they didn't string girls along. They made it clear that they were doing things just for fun and casual it was the girls that thought that they could be the one that they couldn't live without and got angry when it didn’t work. 

The Magic Trio was different in that they all stayed to themselves, Lukas being the one most he rarely showed any emotion (except for annoyance when Matthis was around), Arthur was in the habit of getting very angry and didn't get close to many people, and Vladimir was happy-go-lucky and flirty he never really let it go too much and there was just something off about it to you. You had the feeling that there was more to him than his friendly exterior.

“Trust me they do, they shoot down anyone who asks them to the prom.” Tino points out with a smile as you raise an eyebrow.

“Prom? Prom's months away.” You pointed out as Feliks looked at you shocked.

“Aren't you already, like, planning?!” He asked shocked at you and continued as you shook your head. “But, like, (Name) you have to get your dress soon or all the good ones will be gone!” He called shocked as you stood and started to walk away yelling a quick 'bye' and Feliks followed talking about the prom while Tino giggled and Berwald put his arm around him, you were going to buy a dress for prom by the end of the month the lovers were certain.

The school uniform was pretty simple, a white button up, black tie and navy jacket with the swirly floral pattern of the school over the left breast. Girls wore black knee length skirts, or mini skirts while boys wore black slacks or shorts, Feliks was wearing the skirt today as well. You wore some (favorite color) socks with black Mary Janes.

As you were walking with Feliks annoying you about the dress, both the Bad Touch Trio and Magic Trio were there but they pretend not to be listening to you talking with the Polish boy. “(Name), why won't you buy a dress?”

“There so expensive Feliks, to buy a dress for one night? I'd rather spend it on things I like.” You said sighing as Feliks thought for a moment before smiling.

“But (Name) you know everyone should have at least one formal outfit. Plus you love masquerades!” He added with a giggle as the six boys listened even more.

“No one has masquerades anymore. Don't tease me.” 

“We'll how about I throw some masquerade parties? Will you then? We'll go shopping and find the perfect dress!” Feliks said happily as you realized resistance was futile.

“Fine, but if I don't have a date for prom I'm not going, especially since you will be hosting masquerades.” You said with a smirk and Feliks started to protest until he realized that who was in the hallway and were probably listening. He knew for a fact the six all liked the (brunette/blonde/ginger etc) beauty.

“Okay, fine, besides by the time we find you a dress no guy can resit you! Maybe we'll even get one that will show some skin!” He added as you blushed bright red.

“FELIKS!” You yelled looking aghast.

“Come on, sleeveless is so in right now.” He said happily, “whoever is going I hope they put their bid in early, so I can make sure how to put your makeup!”

“Come on Feliks, I don't want anyone seeing my fat!” You said as Feliks looked aghast as two pairs of green, two of red, one of blue and one of violet all widened to hear the object of all their affection put herself down like this.

“You are not fat!” Feliks yelled holding onto you by your arms, “if anything you are slightly chubby and it looks good on you! You've got curves!” He said gripping your waist slightly to emphasize said curves under your shirt. Something that the six boys had a mixture of appreciation of seeing it and jealousy of the Polish boy touching you. “Skinny looks nice to but you look great with curves! You know how good you look in corsets!”

“YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!” You yelled pulling away from Feliks wrapping your arms around your torso.

“Like, don't yell” Feliks said before smirking his sharp eyes seeing the boys all looking extremely interested right now. “Speaking of, which one is it today? Is it a flag one? The Union Jack? The Romanian? The Norwegian? Prussian? French? Spanish? Or is it just a color?” You were now blushing extremely red and looked away.

“I'm not answering that.” You growled looking away as Feliks laughed.

“Well knowing how many students from different countries” the Polish boy pointed out, “you can wear the corset to match the flag of the country they're from.” You glared at him your (eye color) orbs spearing him with complete anger. “Fine, fine, like, I'll stop if you agree to go shopping with me. We'll pick dresses together.”

“You know if were going to do this early I can just get a normal dress and do alterations. We could have a 'girls' day.” You giggled adding the inside joke since Feliks had no problem cross-dressing and Tino looked like a girl from the back along with Berwald calling him 'M' w'fe'. “We can do alterations, paint our nails, do each others' hair, have a spa night and watch some movies.” 

“Thad does, like, sound awesome!” Feliks said happily as Gilbert jumped at the sound of the word 'awesome'. 

“Kesesesesese~ Now what is awesome?” The Magic Trio's eyes winded as they moved foreword to protect you from the Bad Touch Trio.

“I'm trying to get (Name) to tell me what color her corset is!” Feliks answered with a giggle as you looked at him horrified cherry red taking over your (skin color) cheeks. 

“Ohonhonhon~this is interesting, non? (no?)” Francis asked as Arthur jumped foreword and started strangling him.

“You bloody frog! Can't you see the poor girl's embarrassed? Leave her alone!” Arthur growled out shaking him as Francis tried to strangle him back. You watched shocked and blushing a lighter pink, Arthur usually was hard to be around but this was incredibly gentlemanly. Which did make you swoon a bit.

You suddenly jumped slightly as you felt a pair of arms wrap around your plump waist. “Sorry about them princseta (princess) they don't know how to treat a cutie. Are you okay draga? (Sweetheart/dear/darling/etc?)” You turned to look into the pair of ruby eyes surrounded by pale skin and framed by strawberry blonde hair.

“I...I'm fine.” You answer blushing slightly as you squirmed out of his arms, acutely aware of the fact Feliks made it more than loud enough you were wearing a corset and he could feel said corset through your shirt. All of Feliks curiosity it was a solid (f/c) with the threads being (color that is a lighter shade of your favorite color).

“Careful Vlad,” Lukas spoke not showing much emotion, “don't invade her personal space until she gives you permission to.” He gently reproached his emotional friend. This caused Vladimir to look at you with his large eyes, they were filled with tears as he gave you the perfect puppy dog pout.

“I'm sorry Name-y! I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable!” Vlad said apologizing and even if you were mad you couldn’t stay it.

“It's fine, really.” You assured gently, “you just surprised me.” 

“Don't scare de awesome frau (girl).” Gilbert said putting his arm around your shoulder, you would have blushed if it wasn't for the fact that he screamed it in your ear.

“You stupid albino! Your just as bad as the stupid Dane!” Lukas growled gripping Gilbert's tie and strangling him, you watching silently.

“Don't pay attention to them Chica (girl).” Antonio said putting his arm over your shoulder, “they'll be fine~” his warm green eyes could get any girl to melt but not you, a combination of your belief he didn't like you like that and your knowledge of his and the rest of his trio's playboy antics. 

“Okay,” you shrugged off his arm walking off, “bye guys, I've got to get to class.” You said walking away finalizing your plans with Feliks. 

Vladimir looked at Antonio and the Spaniard looked at the scary boy from Romania. “You want the bela draga (beautiful darling) don't you?” 

“Si.” Antonio answered honestly frankly scared but he wasn't about to hide his feelings for you, he had no shame in them however Vladimir just smirked slightly his little top hat's ribbons pushing into his magenta eyes.

“I see,” he hummed, “I do to, as does our friends. They do the saying that all is fair in love and war, as long as mon (my) strawberry is happy I am, my friends will stay through this, will yours?” He hummed going to gather his quieter friends. When the three admitted that they all liked Name they decided if she chose one and not the other two they wouldn't let it ruin their friendship as long as you were happy.

That weekend you went shopping with Feliks, you bought a floor-length black skirt and matching skirt that looked like a dress, you would do alterations later. Feliks bought himself a short, frilly, spaghetti strapped pink dress.

This coming prom would change your life. Not that you knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the begin for my Bad Touch Trio x Chubby!Reader x Magic Trio. I always hate when reading a love triangle when you have no choice in who is chosen. So this will kind of be like nine stories in one, you can choose France, Prussia, Spain, England, Norway, Romania, the whole Bad Touch Trio, the whole Magic Trio, or all six of them. To make this simple each of the nine scenarios will have an object associated with it, it will be labeled from now on: Love Triangle (whichever object) ch #. France will be a rose, Prussia a sparrow, Spain a tomato, England a tea cup, Romania a strawberry, Norway a book, the entire Bad Touch Trio will be alcohol, the Magic Trio will be a wand, while if you want to have a harem with all six will be keys.
> 
> Also I am not nearly good enough at this to do accents, I will slip them in every now and then but I rely more on the reader's imagination. Also so you know not counting the prologue (which is for all nine of them) each one has twenty chapters. So that will be 180 chapters not counting this one.


	2. Friendly

You were walking along school happy to be done with your morning classes as you walked. “'Ello there love.” You turned surprised to hear a voice and felt an arm wrap around your shoulder you turned the opposite way to see Vladimir. 

“How are you today?” You smiled gently at the boy with a petite top hat on his head.

“I...I'm good, how are you three?” You ask looking at the three boys as they smile, Lukas's being less than a quick twitch of his lips. 

“Were all well,” Lukas answered his blue eyes looking into yours.

“Thanks for asking love,” Arthur finished. Seemed that when the three were around each other they had a habit of finishing their sentences together, you wondered if it came naturally from a close friendship or if they practice. Either way it was equal parts cool and sweet.

“You want to have lunch with us today, Name?” Lukas asked as you turned to him and smiled slightly.

“Sure,” you agreed not wanting to sit with Feliks considering how he embarrassed you last week and didn't want him to do it again as he had a habit of embarrassing you at lunch. You could tell Tino during the class you were heading to.

“Can we walk you to class?” Vladimir asked with a slight whine giving you big puppy dog eyes and a slight pout which highlighted his fang like tooth.

“Uh...sure...” you said a bit unsure as he gave a happy “yay!” and you looked as the three started walking. Arthur took your books as you spoke again while Lukas and Vladimir each took a arm, “are you three sure? My class is over in the English hall.”

“No problem love, we wouldn't offer if we didn't want to. What class do you have by the way?” He asked as you started towards the wing.

“Goth and Horror Lit,” you answered as the three raised brows.

“That sounds like fun, which other electives are you taking?” Lukas asked as you turned a corner.

“I'm taking World Mythology, Sociology, and Psychology as well. What about you three?”

“The three of us have the same schedule,” Lukas answered as your eyes widened, all three having the exact same schedule...there is a bigger chance of being struck by lighting then having the exact same schedule as someone else, much less two others.

“Our electives are a period for our club, study hall, and art.” Vladimir answered happily as you got to your class seeing Berwald dropping Tino off.

“Well this is me, thanks for walking me to class you guys.” You said taking your books back from Arthur as the other two released your arms. 

“Anytime draga, (sweetheart,)” Vladimir answered as Arthur patted your head and the three were gone. Blushing slightly you headed inside smiling at seeing Tino's normal sweet face.

“Hey Tino,” you said happily seeing your warm hearted friend, it was weird at first on how such a friendly guy would sign up for a class called 'Gothic and Horror Literature' but it was natural now, plus there was a certain elegance to the stories read and studied that somehow fitted Tino, more along the lines of his relationship with Berwald.

“Ah, Name, how are you?”

“I'm good, I have to tell you though; some guys asked me to lunch so could you tell the others that's where I'll be?” 

Tino's eyes widened, you were shy and were not likely to accept a lunch invitation from just anyone. “Really? Who?” 

“Arthur, Vladimir, and Lukas asked me.” You answered as Tino softly smiled happy to see his shy friend getting to know others.

“Really? Aren't those some of the ones Feliks said like you?” He teased as yoru (skin tone) face took over to a violent red shade.

“Shut up Tino!” You growled as he started laughing.

It was later on as you walked to lunch when you were stopped by the trio. “Hello Name.” Lukas greeted as you smiled at the three.

“Hi,” you greeted heading to the lunch room, holding your lunch box which was white and in red words read 'Human Organs'. You paused as you felt a hand grip your upper arm and turn to see Vladimir smiling gently.

“It's so nice out today though,” he pointed out and he was right it was warm out, not too hot and not too cold and the sun wasn't too bright.

“Let's eat outside?” Arthur suggested as you smiled gently, that sounded nice, you nodded as they led you outside to a nice amount of picnic benches. You sat the one in the very middle which instead of a typical rectangle the table was a circle and you all settled down, you sat between Vladimir and Arthur with Lukas sitting on the other side of Arthur.

You had packed away a lunch of (favorite lunch meat) and (favorite cheese) you'd roll together, iced (favorite flavor tea) tea in a thermos, scones, a side of mashed potatoes mixed with shredded cheddar and for desert buttery cookies.

“Scones?” Arthur asked as you nodded.

“Yeah, would you guys like some? I think I made more than normal.” You confessed, you would purposefully make a bit more of everything since you, Feliks, Tino, and Berwald would all give the other three parts of your lunch so it was like having a mini buffet. The three nodded happily as you handed them the scones.

“Would you like to try one of mine love?” Arthur asked as you accepted, missing Vladimir and Lukas's eyes widened in horror. They adored Arthur, he was their friend, but the fact didn't mean his scones weren't deadly.

He watched as you bit into the scone-something he had made with his mommy's recipe-with a elated look on his face. You did everything not to swoon because honestly he was Arthur Kirkland. Immediately your eyes widened and you looked at him smiling fakely, luckily Lukas knew the problem and distracted Arthur with a question as Vladimir handed you a napkin that you spit out the scone into and started gulping down your tea.

You were quiet a bit of a baker and so knew the problem almost immediately. Vanilla extract, small thing, seems not that important, you can't even taste it but forget it and you can immediately taste that there was a problem.

“Uh, Arthur?” You asked wary of hurting his feelings.

“Yes Name?” 

“Do you...put vanilla extract in these?”

“Goodness no love, I don't care for vanilla. Why? Do you prefer vanilla?” He asked worried you didn't like it Lukas and Vladimir, though neither very much on the side of bakers knew you needed vanilla extract. Both nearly face palmed, all these years they couldn't figure it out and decided Arthur was just a bad cook never had they realized it was a lack of vanilla! That would explain why he sometimes burnt them as well.

“Uh Arthur...vanilla extract doesn't flavor the food, mine has vanilla extract in it and you can't taste it. It's to blend the flavors.” You explained gently as he blinked confused emerald eyes.

“It does call for vanilla extract but I didn't think it needed it.” He said simply as you smiled gently, the poor dear.

“How about next trying it you add the vanilla extract.” You said with a smile before remembering the harden black bottom that you could barely chew, “and grease the pan perhaps?” 

“Okay, I'll try it poppet!” He promised as Vladimir and Lukas relaxed, if you could get Arthur's cooking good enough it doesn't send people to the hospital they will worship you. They love you but this they will worship you as the saint with god-like powers you are.

The three of you ate your lunch talking and getting to know them, when you finished you realized none had brought dessert. “I've got some cookies, do you guys want some?” You asked as you handed them your cookies, you turned as you realized a boy came by he had white hair and violet eyes. Lukas immediately jumped up and ran towards the boy and pulled him to the seat to sit with him.

“Lile broer! (Little brother!)” He said pulling him to sit and holding him tightly. “Call me big brother.” He almost sang which was weird to you.

“Nej! (No!)” The white haired boy yelled struggling in his grip.

“You know you want to...come on Emil...” He whispered in his ear as your eyes widened. “Just say it, big brother, big brother, big brother...”

“No!” He squirmed even more.

“Little brother?” Lukas hedged.

“No!” 

“Big sister?”

“That doesn't even make any sense!” The boy almost elbowed him in the stomach.

“Just say it~”

“Leave the boy alone Lukas,” You rubbed your forehead, you were getting a headache from the screaming and you had (class you hate) after lunch. Lukas looked at you shocked and looked from you to his dear little brother. He didn't want to annoy you but he wanted badly for Emil to call him big brother. Figuring he could try again at home he released his little brother as the boy blinked his violet eyes confused and surprised. Not taking time to let Lukas change his mind he walked away, once he turned into the building he looked out again at his brother not following him and decided to give in if only for a moment.

“Big brother...” he muttered leaving causing Lukas to be surprised and then smile slightly. Finally! And he wondered if it was because of what the girl with a brain like a book had told him. Talk about a lucky charm.

The four of you had some time to talk before lunch was over so got into the topic of books and music exchanging your favorite titles and authors. When you told them you were partial to stories set in Victorian ages or Middle ages Vladimir had taken his hat off and put it on you giggling the whole time.

“Here little strawberry, you are now a Victorian lady!” He laughed as you blushed a pink to match the strawberries he just called you and let out a giggle as all three boys smiled slightly a soft look in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't pick up on it all three of the boys countries were represented in your lunch, scones for England is kind of obvious, butter cookies for Norway and the mashed potato and cheese mixture is Romanian, it has a name which I can not remember.
> 
> As I was writing I got a nice moment with both Norway and England but couldn't figure anything for Romania. So I was about to give up when I was struck with inspiration! Then I realized it wouldn't make sense (I wanted to have you get caught in the rain and Vlad put his cloak over you but you have uniforms.) Then inspiration struck! Again...


	3. Flirting

It was the next day after your...eventful lunch with Vladimir, Lukas, and Arthur you were sitting on the front steps waiting for classes to start reading a book about the magical properties of crystals. Tino and Berwald were on one side of you studying for a math test while Feliks was on the other side reading a fashion magazine.

Unknown to you the Magic Trio was watching you, not that you or anyone else noticed as they wouldn't seem to glance suspiciously at you. “Do you see what she's reading?” Lukas asked as his two companions nodded.

“A guide to magical properties of crystals, why would she read that?” 

“Maybe the draga (darling) is interested in magic?” Vladimir asked before chuckling to himself. “Is it me or are we being creepy watching her like this?”

“Our fan girls stalked us and said it was 'romantic' and 'normal' if it's normal for an entire group of girls we've never even talked to why not for three boys to someone we know?” Lukas pointed out and this seemed to appease the Romanian boy.

“Besides were not obsessively watching her or imaging impure, vulgar things.” Arthur pointed out as the three laughed. “I would like to ask her about what she thinks of magic.” The other two nodded as they headed to class.

The next time they could interact with you was the morning break time as Feliks was again pestering you on your corset choice, he did it because he assumed that you must like someone in the Magic Trio since yesterday Tino said you were eating lunch with them and he saw them. He could see Vladimir's hat, Lukas's Nordic cross hair clip, and Arthur's eyebrows so started teasing you. Nothing drove a guy crazy like corsets and mini skirts.

“Come on tell me! I want to buy some and I want to know what kind you have so we can, like, totally match!” He cheered happily wearing a boy's outfit this time. 

“You made me show you all of them!” You growled as he looked at you with wide eyes. “No, no, no! Not the puppy dog eyes!” You yelled covering your eyes not that it helped since you could feel the power of the puppy dog eyes and they compelled you. “Fine! If you have to know I'm wearing that one dark purple one with the stitched on black ravens.” You answered blushing.

“Oh the Edgar Allen Poe one?” He asked as you nodded. “You should, like, take off your shirt after school and show it off! It looks good on you!” You turned away shaking your head.

“Why not?” You jumped as you turned to see Vladimir, Lukas, and Arthur all smiling gently. You blinked confused until Arthur continued where Vladimir left off, “you'd probably look good in a corset.” Your eyes widened in horror as the three looked at you worried.

“You heard that?!” You asked jumping nearly a foot in the air as Vladimir and Arthur laughed and though Lukas showed no emotion he was amused.

“Don't be embarrassed,” Lukas nearly whispered patting your back. You didn't answer you just fidgeted blushing darkly.

“Aw how adorable! You look just like a little strawberry!” Vladimir giggled hugging you tightly.

“I can't, we have uniforms.” You said blushing even darker.

“We were actually coming to ask if you wanted to meet up this weekend, no school then.” Arthur pointed out with a smirk.

“You guys...wanted to ask me to hang out outside of school?” 

“Da! (Yes!)” Vladimir answered smiling his cute smile that showed off his fanged tooth.

“Aw, that is, like, so great! Name needs to get out more!” Feliks said laughing as he hugged you around the waist.

“You don't have to if you don't want to.” Lukas added seeing your nervous expression.

“We want you to, but only if you want to,” Arthur added putting his hand on your shoulder.

“O...okay.” You agreed as the three smiled brightly.

“You must, like, let me help you pick your outfit!” Feliks demanded gripping your arm and pulling you away as Vladimir waved excitedly, Arthur waved like a slightly sane human being while Lukas just nodded.

“Remember to show your corset!” Vladimir called as you blushed darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a bit lack of Vladimir in the last chapter so he does have a bit more in this chapter. Well, I didn't plan it that way it just came that way. I think of the three it is hardest to keep Norway in character.


	4. Birthing Hips

After arguing with Feliks all week on what to wear you had decided on what to wear. You put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a normal (favorite color) peasant shirt that was off your shoulder and were long sleeved, you also put on brown ankle boots and pulled your hair into your favorite style.

You then took one of your few under-busts, it was faux leather with stitching in green and red along the top and bottom to be vines and the center of the top and bottom having a flower. The back was laced with dark blue lacing, putting it on it went right under your bust and all the way to your hips, your shirt about three inches longer than your corset. Once you laced it up you put the bunny ear bow that held the corset you pushed it into the corset and headed out. You had arranged over the week to meet the three today at the library.

You saw the three and were shocked at seeing them out of their uniform for the first time. Lukas wore a sailor uniform and though he still wore his hair clip he also wore a hat that matched his outfit, Arthur wore a green suit with a white shirt and black tie, while Vladimir wore a black suit with a matching cloak the inside being red and his hat still on his head. A old time count, a suit like army uniform and a old time kid sailor outfit. Strange. Yet it fit the three.

“Hi,” you greeted coming foreword as they all rose to greet you, you didn't find it strange since Vladimir hugged you since this seemed to be his standard greeting, even when Arthur did it wasn't that strange but you were a bit shocked when Lukas hugged you.

“Oh, thank you,” you said as Arthur pulled out a chair for you, it was so gentlemanly it made you blush and internally swoon. They pushed foreword some books as you looked along the titles smiling slightly. The idea of magic always intrigued you, when does someone revert to the happiness of childhood faster than when they see magic? 

“Do you like magic?” Lukas asked as you glanced up and nodded.

“Yes, I love magic.” You gave a gentle smile, “I like reading on how magic and the occult has changed as time and people change.” 

“Want to see a magic trick?” Vlad offered as the three smiled slightly as they saw your eyes light up.

“Really? Yes please!” Smiling Vladimir clicked his fingers and a bouquet of (favorite flowers) appeared tied together in a red paper. 

“Flowers for the lady.” He said flirty giving you the flowers as he winked and you blushed giggling slightly bring the flowers up to inhale their sweet scent.

“Amazing...” you whispered looking up at the three. With a wave of his hand Lukas made a few blue sparkles appeared as Arthur held his hand out allowing the hand to glow green. “Wow...” you said your eyes wide, you were like a kid in a candy store.

“So Name, do you believe in magic poppet?” Arthur asked as you looked at him shocked.

“How could I not when you guys are showing me it?” You asked looking as the glowing green hand disappeared and Lukas's blue sparkles, “but even before that I always knew magic existed.” You added smiling before smelling the beautiful flowers again.

“You did?” Lukas asked as you looked up to the pale boy.

“Yes, if you think about it, it's only logical.” You said as the three looked at each other then you, shocked. You giggled at their expressions, not many thought the way you do, “think about it, isn't science just magic we understand? Heck, it used to be thought that women were straight up magic because we could make children and men couldn't.” You said with a giggle not noticing the three look at each other with a smile before looking back at you.

The four of you enjoy going through books, you get up to get a few other books to look at, while you were finding a book to look at the three boys were showing a rare sight of staring at your ass and wide hips swaying slightly on your strong legs. Proving that the three did have the hormones of teenage boys.

You were in the mood for a romance story but you felt like a classical one...perhaps Shakespeare, or Austen, or one of the Bronte sisters perhaps? Biting your lip they all sounded so good so you decided on all three, from Shakespeare you took Romeo and Juliet-cliche? Perhaps. Enjoyable? Defiantly-for Jane Austen you took Sense and Sensibility and for the Bronte sisters deciding that the other two are too happy you took Withering Heights. 

When awhile later you four left you carried the three classical books, Arthur held a spell book and a book on fairies, Lukas held two different astronomy books and Vladimir held a dream interpenetration book and a book on tarot cards. When you got to the door Lukas moved a bit faster to open the door, but instead of going through he motioned you through.

“Oh, thanks Luka.” You had never seen three guys act so well, you had male friends; Tino, Berwald, Feliks being your closest and they were all very nice but these three were different, they were so....gentlemanly! It almost made you want to swoon.

As the four of you walked to your cars Arthur blushing slightly looked over to you. “You know...you look really great today love.” You blushed looking over at him, “corsets become you.” 

“Oh, thanks Artie.” You say slipping into a nickname not noticing as you blush, the three didn't mind your nicknames for them, it was nice. You continued on shrugging, “I'm plump and you've got to work with what you have. Corsets hide my fat.” At this the three stopped looking at you with startled eyes. Fat?!

Vladimir gripped your hips causing you to look at him shocked, “these are curves, Name!” He said squeezing said hips, “they aren't fat, they are curves, curves are sexy!” He said with a grin causing you to blush darkly starting to move but Arthur was was on the other side of you holding your waist.

“Too right you are, chap.” Arthur agreed kissing your shoulder gently as Vladimir nipped your other shoulder making you squeak. “Curves are quiet fetching, and yours are mesmerizing poppet.” 

“Stop teasing me.” You said squirming, you thought they were sweet gentleman. Oh god, no! Were they playing with you the entire time?! Did they hear Feliks's mistaken belief that the Bad Touch Trio and they liked you and were playing with you? Just when you were starting to think that they might actually, possibly, like you. Tears started gathering in your (eye color) orbs. How dare they?! What did you ever do to the-

Suddenly your thoughts were cut off as a cool hand gripped put two fingers under your chin and gently lift it up so your face looked into Lukas's which showed compassion. “Shh darling” he soothed, “we aren’t' teasing you, we aren't lying.” He swore his other hand coming to gently hold your neck as his two friends did what they could to comfort you. Vladimir was whispering words of comfort in Romanian, which you couldn’t' understand but were relaxing to you while Arthur rubbed your back. “We are serious, you are dead sexy.” He said it in such a blunt way you couldn’t' tell if he was truthful or not.

“We don't tease or bully, we'd destroy anyone who bullies you.” Lukas added glaring at phantom evils before sighing, “we are attracted to you, all three of us want to be with you, we'd never do anything to hurt you.” He promised gently kissing your cheek. “Your ours and were yours.” 

“So we speak it...” Vladimir whispered nuzzling into your shoulder.

“So mote it be.” Arthur finished they glowed, Arthur green, Vladimir red, Lukas blue and you glowed yellow the slightest bit.

“We have given the oath, we will forever protect you.” Vladimir swore kissing your shoulder as Lukas kissed your forehead.

“Whatever is best for you we will do. We just want you to be happy.” Arthur added kissing your shoulder.

“What are you guys talking about?” You asked looking at the three as they sighed and backed off.

“We just mean we care for you.” Lukas promised gently patting your head.

“But you guys hardly know me,” you pointed out as they smiled gently.

“We know enough, draga! (darling!)” Vladimir laughed giving you a quick hug, “you are so kind and sweet, and how you always know the answers when asked by teachers and read your smart to!” He added.

“Have you three been watching me?” You asked turning to look into the eyes that reminded you of roses.

“Da! (Yes!) All of us!” Vladimir nodded as Arthur and Lukas looked panicked.

“Like a trio of creeps?” You asked as he stopped mid-breath and looked shocked and hurt but you couldn’t keep a straight face as you started giggling covering your mouth to cover the sound. “The look on your face!” You giggled patting his head on the opposite side of his hat, “you should be careful with what you say Vlad, it's good I know you guys would never do anything creepy you all are-in some sense-gentlemen.” You smiled shifting your books as the three breathed a sigh of relief you didn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corsets are expensive. However they are great articles of clothing, they take off the pain of bras since instead of only on your top part it would support your breast all the way to about your hips. Personally I've always found that I think a bit of squish is adorable, the fluff feels soft and warm to cuddle with. I've been researching corsets, how to take care of them and such, I own one off the rack. It's expensive (the average off the rack corset is about high 20s small 30s dollars but a made to order one is 100s of dollars which the majority of the corsets I describe would probably have to be custom made) but since this is all fantasy in my mind I and reader-Chan own corsets galore! 
> 
> Corsets look good on all body types but they really look good with more plump body types. They also help posture and back pain, I've actually found if I wear my one corset when I'm on my period and my cramps are bad it hurts slightly less with the corset on. They look good with pants, shorts or skirt that reach either from mid-thigh or to your knees or a floor length skirt.


	5. Jealous

You went back to school with a skip in your step, a smile on your face, and a song in your heart. After spending the day with Vladimir, Lukas and Arthur, a nice girls day with Feliks, a forty six minute talk on the phone with Tino gushing about his date with Berwald and a day spent watching your favorite movies and tv shows in your pajamas, a long bubble bath with candle light reading your favorite book until the scolding water turned slightly cool and taking yoru time to luxuriate in your favorite lotions on your pump body you were enjoying today much more than any Monday deserved.

“Allo cherie~ (Hello darling~)” you turned at the French accent to see Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio all smirking at you.

“Hey Frau! (girl!) How waz jour weekend?” He asked with a smile as you blinked.

“I had an amazing weekend.” You smiled remembering the great weekend you had enjoyed, “how was your three's?” You asked getting your locker opened.

“Not as nice since you weren't there, chica. (girl.)” Antonio said with a wink as you looked at him blankly, their playboy ways didn't work on you. You saw nothing wrong with having a strong sexual appetite, you never had the entire slut shaming thing considering you didn't care who loved who, not to say you didn't have a problem with bitches who tried to put others down.

You grabbed your books and tried to move but were surrounded. “Uh, excuse me.” You said looking around.

“Don't be shy, ma ammourex. (my sweetheart.)” Francis said with a happy smile as you sighed.

“Listen, you guys are nice but I really need to get to class.” You said giving a soft glare, you didn't have a problem with them, though their flirtatious nature annoyed you as it was so over the top even so much at you. Plus over the weekend you started to be thinking about and blushing at the thought of a certain other trio and found this one a bit too handsy. Sure Vladimir could be touchy but at least Arthur and Lukas could control him plus his was more innocent sweetness unlike this trio who would “accidentally” touch you a bit south of your waist or north of your torso.

Now let it be said that the Bad Touch Trio weren't bad guys. They didn't notice you didn't want them, all the girls wanted them, even some who weren’t' available even though they had too much honor to mess with a attached woman. So they didn't notice you were wanting to get away, Antonio was too oblivious while Gilbert and Francis were alternating between staring at your breast and your legs. Plus it was well known among the three that you were insecure in your beauty and shy.

“Vhy? Zpend zome time vith uz.” Gilbert laughed putting his arm around your shoulder.

“Please leave me alone.” You whispered holding your books in front of you trying to pull away from him. Red, blue, and green eyes widened finally realizing that you weren't enjoying their attention but before they could give you some breathing room and apologize three more men came foreword.

Gilbert was yanked off of you and started being chocked with his tie as he started to gag. When he wasn't hanging out with Antonio and Francis he'd hang out with the Amazing Trio being with Alfred and Matthis. He always laughed when Matthis was chocked by the violent Norwegian but now he knew how it felt. It wasn’t nice. He tried to grip his tie to remove the pressure.

Arthur was chocking Francis, “how dare you wankers treat a lady like that!?” He screamed as Francis moved to choke him as well, before you could calm them down when you felt a arm wrap around your waist.

“I believe that this little draga, (sweetheart,) would like to be left alone, da? (yes?)” Vladimir asked glaring at Antonio with strong enough intensity that had the Spanish boy wondering if perhaps the rumors were true and he was a vampire. “Let's go, friends!” He turned smiling at his two friends who were busy strangling Francis and Gilbert, Antonio being intimidated enough by the scary boy from Romania that strangulation was not necessary. At the moment, at least.

The two turned pulling away though Arthur had bruises in the shape of Francis's hands under his collar it was Francis and Gilbert who had spots in their vision from lack of oxygen.

Lukas wrapped on of his arms around your waist while Vladimir held your arm on the opposite side and began walking away Arthur leading the way. Arthur’s glare was enough to keep even Alfred at bay, though he got along in a love-hate way with the British boy when he was around his “magical” friends he kept his distance.

They walked you to your fist period, Arthur opened the door while Vladimir lifted the hand attached to the arm he was holding and gave the knuckles a light kiss. “Have a nice class, we'll see you later.” Lukas added as you walked in waving goodbye to them and telling them to enjoy their class to.

The morning classes were fine, you had the normal classes. Read: boring. You listen to lectures, took notes, and concentrated past the talking while you were working. You were at your locker and had just finished putting your books away and were about to pull out your lunchbox when you were suddenly snatched up and turned around to look into the eyes of (female name you hate 1), (female name you hate 2), and (female name you hate 3). You knew them, bullies who enjoyed making fun of anyone who didn't bow down to them. 

“Who do you think you are, cow?!” (female name you hate 2) hissed her face twisting into a mask of rage and envy.

“You should leave our men alone! Just because their nice doesn't mean they want a pig like you!” (female name you hate 1) added her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

“Your men? Who are you talking about?” You asked your ear slightly ringing. 

“Arthur, Lukas, and Vladimir!” (female name you hate 3) growled pushing you into the locker, you could feel the pain where you probably would have bruises. You raised an eyebrow, you had gotten to know the three quiet well over the time you started talking and not once did any of them mention girlfriends.“Stay away from them!” She screeched as you didn't immediately shake in fear, you weren't afraid, their was an obvious weight difference between you and them and even though they outnumbered you, you were good at fighting.

“What are you doing to our little fairy?” The four of you turned to see the said trio, Lukas in the middle with Vladimir and Arthur on either side of him.

“Don't worry, she's not bugging us. Were just talking!” (female name you hate 2) said with a smirk as she slapped you, knocking your head into the locker and her long nails scratching your face.

The three boys immediately got into action, Vladimir cradled you into his arms, pulling out a handkerchief to dab away the blood from your face. While he did that Lukas gripped (female name you hate 2)'s wrist tightly enough to hurt badly as he glared at her hard enough to scare her as Arthur pushed the other two girls away from you.

“If you three ever touch Name again....” Arthur growled glaring at the two, “you will have all three of us out for blood.” His lip curled in disgust, “we have tried to be nice, we don't want you.” He said glaring now tired of them, “if you touch anyone we will personally do everything to get you expelled,” he threatened.

“And you.” Lukas growled glaring at the girl who's wrist he had not let go of, “if you come within five hundred foot radius of Name, I will make sure you never hurt anyone again. We do not like or take kindly to bullies. Bitch.” Lukas growled as the three looked ready to cry as they ran away. By then you were okay and looked at the three smiling gently.

“Thank you guys.” You said as the two boys looked at you, their eyes were no longer hard and cold but gentle and warm.

“Anytime love, we told you already we don't take well to bullies.” Arthur smiled giving your shoulder a squeeze.

“Are you okay?” Lukas added as you nodded.

“Yep, just a bump on the head and a few scratches, I'm fine.” You assured letting out a shocked gasp as Arthur kissed your scratches and Lukas kissed the bump on your head. 

“A kiss to make it feel better.” Vladimir explained taking your hand and leading you away.

“Want to have lunch with Tino, Berwald and Feliks?” You asked as the three looked at each other and smiled.

“Sure!” Vladimir agreed as the four of you walked away. Though you were blushing you felt strangely safe.

You smiled waving to your friends as you and the trio settled down as Feliks, Tino, and Berwald all raised an eyebrow. The seven of you started talking happily, the two trios got along well, Lukas actually knew Tino and Berwald well and they got along well and it made you smile. You couldn't help but notice some similarities between the two groups of three, Berwald and Lukas, Feliks and Vladimir, and a little bit as far as Tino and Arthur were concerned. Although Berwald and Feliks are much more exaggerated.

You seven shared your lunches, it was like sampling food from all over the world. Each boy had made food that was traditional from their country, Vladimir from Romania, Lukas from Norway, Arthur from England, Berwald from Sweden, Tino from Finland, and Feliks from Poland, while you brought (your favorite food/heritage food). 

“That was nice, we should do that more often.” Arthur mentioned as Lukas, Vladimir, and you walked away, they walked you to your locker. They felt very protective of you now, giving a clear glare to anyone who may wish to approach you with a mean glint in their eye. Each were different; Vladimir had always given many the creeps, Arthur confused them and made them think he was crazy with talking to “magical friends”, and Lukas intimidated them with his monotone face, eyes, and voice. However none had ever seen a glare that the three sent hardened glares of ruby, emerald, and sapphire harder than any gem.

Of course you, being you, didn't notice. When they looked at you their eyes were soft and warm. The flame of candlelight instead of sharp rubies, the warm grass of a sun soaked meadow instead of hard emeralds and the calm lake instead of dead sapphires.

“So what are you planning to do this weekend?” Arthur asked as you put your things in your locker. The three were hoping to meet up with you again over the weekend.

“Oh I'm going to drive to the lake,” you answered with a smile. You enjoyed going to the lake it was calm, not many people there and it really got the creative juices flowing as you would sketch or write. Some of your sketches you would later paint, you might also do one or the other and then get inspired to do the other.

“Really?” Vladimir asked his eyes lighting up, to see you in a new environment would be enjoyable.

“Yes, I enjoy going there every now and then, a nice picnic, some time sketching or writing, and sometimes if not many are around I'll even swim some before heading home.” You admitted smiling slightly just imaging it, though you weren't rushing, you just had a amazing weekend and it was only Monday, however you were excited for the week as well. Right now your life seemed a long line of great day after day, it all seemed so amazing. Better knock on wood because right now your life seemed as close to perfect as you ever thought it would be.

“I've always been partial to water...” Lukas mentioned looking at you and if he wasn't Lukas he would be shy. “Would it bother you if we joined you?” Lukas asked as you looked at him blushing slightly.

“You don't have to, love.” Arthur intervened not wanting to intrude , “we'd love to come with you but only if you don't mind.”

“It's okay Artie,” you assured with a smile, he was such a gentleman. “If you guys want to come your more than welcome, we should carpool instead of all going there it is too long to just walk.” You added 

“You'll let us join you? Truly?” Vladimir asked with a happy smile which showed his cute little fanged tooth.

“Of course, why wouldn't I?” You asked pulling out your books, “I like being around you three.” You admitted with only a slight blush adoring your (skin tone) cheeks.

“Okay then, it sounds like a plan.” Vladimir gave a giggle, “I'll drive us!” He volunteered as you giggled at his enthusiasm; it was admirable.

“I'll pack a picnic.” Lukas added, there was no way he'd let Arthur cook lunch. Since your tips Arthur's scones were palatable, not the best ever tasted but it wouldn't harm the people eating them, but still your tips could only do so much. If someone can burn cereal with milk there isn't much hope.

“I'll bring some drink, hot and cold tea good?” Arthur asked with a smile, that was the one thing he can make that is delicious. Wow, usually you had to do this all, it was nice to go with others and you can all do less.

“If that's true how about I make the snacks and dessert?” You asked with a smile, “any requests?” 

“I did like your scones, love,” Arthur mentioned with a smile.

“Those cookies you made were good.” Lukas added as you nodded.

“So scones, and butter cookies?” You asked with a smile before looking at Vladimir who had a happy smile, “well Vlad you like strawberries right? I could make some strawberry jam tarts.” You offered and almost hugged him as his rose colored eyes sparkled at the idea, it was so innocently adorable.

“That sounds amazing, draga! (honey!)” He practically sang jumping over to hug you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lake everywhere, no matter where you are so insert whichever body of water you like, if you like a ocean or something instead. Or hell, if you don't live near an ocean but want to go to one this is all fantasy you can live wherever the hell you want.


	6. Beach Day

You smiled happily as you got ready for your day to hang out with your friends at the lake. You pulled on your swimsuit, it was a black two piece, it was halter topped it covered your stomach and back and was very slimming, from your bottom left hip to your right shoulder were small diamond shaped in the colors red, blue, green and yellow. The bottoms were shorts that came to mid thigh. As a cover up pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a big (favorite color) shirt, you put on a pair of sunglasses and a beach hat that was (favorite color) straw with a (favorite color) thick ribbon warped around it. In your bag you put in your sketchbook, notebook, pen, sketch pencils, and a big fluffy (your favorite) beach towel.

In three tupper-ware you had a thing of strawberry jam tarts, in another butter cookies, and in the last scones. You heard a knocking on your door and went to open however your (brother/sister) had already opened it. There stood Arthur, Vladimir, and Lukas all three wore swim trunks, Arthur's were in the pattern of Union Jack, Lukas wore a Norwegian patterned one while Vlad wore a Romanian one. All three were shirtless which caused you to blush with their towels, Lukas wore a blue one around his neck, Arthur a green one over one shoulder and Vlad held a red one. What made it all the more adorable is Vlad still wore his little hat and Lukas his Nordic Cross barrette. 

“Aren't you going swimming, draga? (honey?)” Vladimir asked confused as the three were ushered in.

“Maybe. I have my swimsuit on underneath if I decide to.” You said but probably wouldn't. You only ever swam if no one was around but they would be and you didn't want them seeing your fluff.

“So these are the three boys you've been talking about?” You turn shocked to see you mother and father, your mom looked excited while your dad was glaring at them. You just gulped, this was bad. Your dad had a thing where no one was good enough for his squishy princess, he was on good terms with Berwald, Tino, and Feliks since Berwald and Tino were together and he figured Feliks was a queen to the highest extent. These three boys, he caught them looking at you when he walked in, he knew that look. Protective father wonder powers; ACTIVATE! 

Your mom was a whole other story, she loved you getting to know new people. “Now let me see, if Name's stories are anything to go by you must be Arthur, you Vladimir, and you Lukas. Am I right?” Your mom asked as you blushed darkly and your father’s (his eye color) eyes watched you. Great, you liked one of them. His protective instincts multiplied by three.

“Yes we are.” Lukas answered as the three looked at your parents. Arthur and Vladimir were smirking while the happiness was well hidden in Lukas's voice, that you've talked about them enough that your mother could easily pick out which was a very good sign. 

“Would we be correct in assuming you are Mrs. (last name)?” Arthur asked as she nodded.

“Oh yes, I am Name's mom, this is my husband her dad.” She introduced pointing to her silent husband.

“It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. (last name)!” Vladimir said with a smile as you noticed how the three already won over your mother, your father was another story. You noticed a gleam in (sibling’s name)'s eyes and knew something bad was going to happen if you didn't do something now.

“Well we better go, or all the good spots will be taken” you said quickly ushering them out, thank goodness they were quick on the uptake. “Bye guys, love you! My cell's on me!” You yelled out as the four of you left, Vladimir took the driver's seat, Lukas took the passenger while you sat in the back with Arthur.

“That went well I think.” Vladimir said as you looked at him before breaking out with giggles.

“Hilarious.” Lukas said sending his rambunctious friend a light glare, which in Lukas-speak was just a slight furrowing of his brows.

“Well knowing my dad and (brother/sister) it could have been a lot worse. Dad didn't even threaten you.” You said with a laugh, “if he ever does don't worry he won't hurt you for talking to me, only if your mean.” You added completely serious, “but if you are then you might as well just shoot yourselves in the head. It'll be quicker.” You added completely serious, Arthur looked at you shocked, Lukas turned around only to raise a single pale brow while Vladimir looked at you using the rear view mirror.

“Eh...what love?” Arthur asked as you laughed at their faces.

“Relax, I just mean I have a lot of people who are protective of me.” You explained, “so if someone was trying to date me as a dare or something outrageous like that.” You added looking sad, someone had done that once, taken your first kiss and wanted to take your flower but you wouldn’t give it up, you liked him but you didn't love him.

“Who would ever do that?” Vladimir asked as you smiled slightly at his innocence, he probably didn't have a mean bone in his body.

“(jerk name) did.” You pointed out, causing the three to look at you shocked, “so my dad has s shotgun, my (brother/sister) a pocket knife, my mom a shovel, Tino likes to take half-full alcohol bottles with rags stuffed in the mouth and lit, Berwald has an axe, and Feliks has stuff I don't even know what they are and I don't want to.” You said as the three looked at you then each other, agreeing that they would have a little talk with (jerk name) later.

You all piled out of the car as you got to the lake, Vladimir jumped up onto your shoulder, Lukas took your hand attached to the same arm and Arthur took your bag, carrying it himself while he put your arm in the crook of his free one.

Luckily there wasn't hardly anyone and you found a nice shaded place since all three boys were pale and could probably burn very easily (even if you weren't pale/as well as you were pale). You sat with them as they all looked at you as you pulled out a notebook to start jotting out ideas. 

“So, what do you three want to do?” You asked glancing from the notebook, (hair color) strands falling into your (eye color) orbs. Lukas reached foreword brushing the hair behind your ear his fingertips trailed down your neck as he pulled away making you shiver.

“Perhaps we could go swimming and then eat, see what we feel like doing.” Arthur suggested as the three of you nodded, that sounded like a plan. 

“You know you should wear a swimsuit to swim, draga. (love.)” Vladimir said as he unpinned his hat and you gave him a look that clearly said “no, really?” you were shocked to see Lukas's taking off his barrette to see Vladimir without his hat and Lukas without his clip was strange.

“Yeah, give me a second.” You said pulling out your towel then lifting off your shirt then shimmying off your shorts as the three boys looked blushing darkly. You were absolutely beautiful. They had never seen you in something that showed so much skin. They loved it about you, you had this way that you showed that you were dead sexy without having to be half naked. They were far from slut-shames however it could easily cheapen the human body, there was a certain class and elegance with your ability to be sexy in your moments, it was there but not just out there. You had to pay attention to notice how hot you were.

“Come on, I want you to swim with me!” Vladimir said pulling you up and running off holding your wrist. You let out a yelp of surprise and grabbed Lukas's upper arm, he let out a groan and grabbed Arthur's arm so all three of you were being dragged by the hyper, happy boy from Romania.

He ran into the lake laughing the whole way, you let out a yelp, Lukas let out a grunt and Arthur screeched out “BLOODY HELL!” 

“C-cold!” You stuttered letting go of Lukas's arm and wrenching your wrist from Vladimir’s grip to wrap your arms around your body. You shivered trying to conserve any body heat you may still have. 

“I'm sorry, Name!” Vladimir apologized hugging you and you immediately snuggled into him since he was warmer than the water. Sighing Arthur and Lukas came from either side, Lukas's arms went around your waist and Arthur's around your shoulders.

“We'll huddle together for warmth.” Arthur said as you turned to look at him, smiling happily you nod with a giggle. 

“Yes thank you guys.” You said before turning to Lukas with a raised brow. “But I'm in the middle of you three, are you sure you wouldn't want me to let one of you three in the middle instead?” You offered they were toned which was nice but that offered no insulation, you were chubby so didn't feel the cold like a bony person. They weren't bony but still!

“No, we like cuddling into you.” You blinked at Lukas's blunt statement, you couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

“Da! (Yes!)” Vladimir agreed hugging you tighter.

Slowly you guys got used to the water and started swimming. After about two hours you guys started getting peckish so got out, wrapping your towels around yourselves. Now the water felt warm and the air cold so you four all sat around each other. Vladimir and Arthur ended up leaning on your sides while you leaned against Lukas's chest who leaned against the tree that provided the shade for you. Arthur was eating a scone, Lukas a cookie, Vladimir a jam tart, and you were drinking a bottle of water.

“You know...I've been coming here for what feels like forever, this is the most fun I've ever had.” You said quietly as the three turned to look at you and you refused to look at them blushing madly. Why did you just say that? You didn't know them that well to say that, Feliks, Tino, and Berwald you could go with but not these three. You didn't know them like that.

“Really?!” Vladimir asked but before you could say anything he cuddled into you holding you tightly while Arthur rested his head on your shoulder and Lukas's chin came to rest on the top of your darkened by the water hair.

“I'm glad, love.” 

“I had fun to.” Lukas said rubbing one of your arms as the other two boys hummed and you smiled. You didn't know if they were just being nice if you creeped them out or they took it as it was just a enjoyable time you didn't know.

The three all, in varying degrees, wanted it to be the former but thought it was probably the latter. However they hoped one day it would be the former.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go, another chapter for the Magic Trio which I have to admit if I had to choose a path I'd choose this one since I absolutely love these dorks! :)


	7. Picnic

“It's nice to spend some time together.” Tino mentioned as you nodded in agreement placing down a pair of cards.

“Like, totally, we should do this more often.” Feliks added as he shuffled his cards, offering to Berwald who grunted in agreement.

“Maybe we could study together? That way we can focus on school and hang out together to?” You asked enjoying your game of Old Maid. 

“That does sound like fun, instead of having to study by ourselves. Su-san and I aren't that good at (favorite subject) and Feliks and you always have the best grades in that, Name.” Tino added as you giggled nodding. 

“H'w 'bo't S'turd'y?” Berwald asked as the others nodded and you blushed.

“I can't, I'm going on a picnic with Lukas, Arthur and Vladimir.” You said as all three looked at you as you blushed. It hadn't escaped their notice of the attention that the trio was paying you nor of the attention you were paying to them. Unknown to you the three had been recruited, Lukas had asked Tino and Berwald while Vladimir and Arthur had asked Feliks to keep an eye on you especially when the Bad Touch Trio was around seeing as they had been a bit too aggressive in their flirting so they wanted to make sure you would be okay.

“Like that's so amazing, Name! You must let me do your hair and pick your outfit!” He called hugging you tightly.

“I can help you make the food,” Tino points out.

“'ll thr'at'n th'm.” Berwald stated as you giggled, he was the most like your older brother. Tino was your younger brother while Feliks was your fashionable sister sometimes and big-not necessarily older-brother. Then also your biological (brother/sister), (sibling's name).

It was that next Saturday that you wore a (favorite color) sundress and Feliks pulled your (hair color) tresses into a complicated up-do. Tino and you had made and packed strawberry jam tarts, scones, tiny finger sandwiches along with a pot of Earl Grey tea held in a sealable jug.

It wasn't long until the boys showed up, your parents were at work and your (brother/sister) were off with friends seeing (movie they like) at the theater. Honestly even your father was a bit intimidated by Berwald and so trusted him to put the fear of Berwald in them, he'd put the fear of (nickname for your dad/dad's name) in them later.

The boys showed up, Lukas driving. You had all brought something different, you brought the drink and snacks as before mentioned, Arthur had brought the main course of butter-beer battered fish-a recipe you had given him which was just like beer battered fish but with butter-beer instead. For once Lukas and Vladimir didn't need to make a charm worn as a belt, cast a antipoison spell over the food, and take a potion to survive his cooking. He would never be a wonderful cook-those just weren’t in the cards, but he could at least not kill people, or make them wish they were dead, with his cooking anymore. Lukas made the sides with sugar snapped buttery peas, and Vladimir made dessert with strawberry shortcake.

They knocked and eyes widened at seeing Feliks, they knew he was your friend, you talked of him, Tino, and Berwald sometimes. He smirked and none liked the look in his eyes, they had a bad feeling about this.

“Like, Name, is just putting on some sunscreen, she'll be down in a minute.” Feliks said as they looked around seeing Tino and Berwald there as well.

“Tino? Berwald?” Lukas asked as Tino smiled friendly at the quiet Norwegian.

“Hello Lukas,” Tino greeted, “we were just hanging out with Nickname before we go to see a movie,” Tino explained.

“Like, you and Ber are-I'm going to play Lithuanian Barbie Doll~” Feliks giggled.

The three relaxed until Berwald walked foreword and had a strange glare in his eyes. He looked at each until they were visibly fidgeting. Arthur started tugging on his black tie, Vlad used his cloack to actually hide half his face, peeking his ruby eyes out. Lukas had known Berwald since they were little and he was starting to make him nervous enough that he started tugging on his sailor hat.

“Y'u h'rt N'me, 'll h'rt y'u. 'nd'rst'od?” Berwald asked as they blinked, shocked, were they really getting the protective 'you hurt her and I'll kill you' speech from Berwald? “'ny 'f y'u h'rt h'r w'll k'll y'u.” Berwald said as Tino and Feliks both smirked, reminding the three of what you had told them of the hidden violence the three could do to keep those they care about safe.

“You have to know we'd never do anything to hurt her.” Arthur pointed out as the others nodded.

“Why would we hurt the, draga? (darling?) She is so nice!” Vladimir pointed out as the gentle giant nodded.

“J'st l'tt'n' y'u thr'e kn'w.” Berwald said as they heard you coming from (upstairs/down the hall). The boys turned to see you and blue, red, and green eyes widened at seeing you in your summer dress and a slight smile on your face.

“Hi guys, sorry if I kept you waiting.” You apologized as you reached them, “I just need to grab the stuff. Thanks for helping me bake again Tino, have fun with your date with Berwald~” you said happily as you entered the kitchen to grab the basket.

“Thanks, have fun with your picnic, bye.” Tino said happily taking Berwald's hand as Feliks left waving goodbye.

“So where are we going?” You asked coming back out as Arthur and Vladimir both offered an arm, you let out a giggle at their actions-over the month you've been talking to them and hanging with them you've gotten much more comfortable around them-you placed a arm in the crook of each of their arm. Lukas opened the door for you and followed out. Lukas drove while you sat in shotgun with Vladimir and Arthur sat in the back. The entire drive Lukas held your hand, you were used to their sudden acts of affection, though Vladimir was the most likely to do so followed by Arthur then Lukas.

You talked to them as Lukas drove, looking at the surroundings to try and figure out where you were having lunch as they've been doing everything to keep it a secret Even the puppy dog pout you used didn't work, though they would often walk away as far as they could because they couldn't resist the puppy dog pout-which you found out totally by accident two weeks ago when you jokingly did it to Arthur because he wouldn't let you read his copy of a history book about pirates. He had handed over while you were shocked having been kidding.

You didn't bother asking now or pulling “your trump card” as you took to calling the pout. Even though they were now stuck with you, you’d see soon enough, you were glad you did. You got out of the car all carrying a basket or bag, Vladimir took your basket with a smile and you were too used to them doing so to protest before Lukas and Arthur offered their arms as you took them. The three of you walked as Vladimir practically skipped in front of you.

At the end of your little walk you let out a shocked gasp. It was a field that grew wild plants that were beautiful green that looked beyond healthy and there were sparks of flowers and butterfly’s flew off in the distance. You had seen more beautiful places, yes, but they lacked this simplicity. 

“Do you like it?” Arthur asked as you nodded, the three let out their own smiles as you walked to the middle, Vladimir took out a dark red picnic blanket and laid it out as you three got situated, you sat between Vladimir and Lukas while Arthur sat between the other side of the two.

Smiling you guys had your lunch eating happily. Conversation flew easily, the more you talked to them the more enamored the boys became of you and the more you got to know them the more they interested you. They had got talking and decided, if you would allow it, they would be willing to share you. Once upon a time it wasn't anything and they were all consenting, if you'd let them do so what was the harm? Of course you might not allow that and they'd have to be careful how-if-they broguth it up to not make you uncomfortable. However that was far in the future.

It was later you were all having the remainder of your tea while you snacked on the things you had baked with the boys. Mostly Tino however Berwald helped by cleaning while you baked and Feliks made sure you were following the recipe. While each boy had their favorite, the jam tart for Vladimir, the scones for Arthur, and the cookies for Lukas, they all did eat their favorite the most but they did eat the others, you ate (favorite of the three) the most so made more then the others but there were plenty of all three.

You had relaxed and were all laying down, your head laid on Lukas's, while Vladimir's rested on yours and Arthur's on your stomach. “This is relaxing...” you sighed happily as you felt Vladimir and Arthur nod on you.

“I agree,” Lukas mutters as your (eye color) orbs start to close in relaxation.

“We should do this again.” Arthur mutters as you hum in agreement.

“That sounds like a good idea, perhaps we can do folk food?” Vladimir suggest as you feel him turn, probably to look at the Brit.

“I don't know if that's such a good idea, Vlad. Will Romanian, Norwegian, British, and (your nationality) go well together?” You asked before pausing and thinking, “we could take turns each making the food for the picnic.” You added thoughtfully.

“Maybe,” Lukas agreed, “or we can try other food, try new things.” Lukas added as you let out a giggle.

“That sounds good, we can do all it, maybe make stuff together? Maybe I can get the others into it, you can join us since that's what Feliks, Berwald, Tino, and I have been doing for about two years.” You said as you gave a giggle, “Arthur that tickles!” You said as the blonde had been turning to look up at you.

“Sorry love.” 

“Are you ticklish, Name?” Vladimir asked lifting up.

“Yes.” You admitted as he laid back down.

“Interesting.” Lukas muttered as you moved your head to look at him.

“I warn you, I kick and swing when I am tickled.” You warned as you closed your eyes again and the three smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the sixth chapter for Wand, I am kind of sad that little was said about the actual picnic but either way this is how it played out. Hope you like it.


	8. "Date"

“Do you think you can do this for us?” Arthur asked looking at the three blonde men, on one side of him was Vladimir pushing some ribbons from his hat off of his eyes and Lukas looking at them straight in the eye.

“You want us to get Name ready for a date with all three of you, but without her knowing?” Feliks asked with a giggle, this was so espionage!

“'ll thr'e 'f y'u?” Berwald asked raising a pale eyebrow over his blue eyes but other than that there was absolutely no other facial expression. This caused all three boys to blush, though Lukas's was so pale that only Berwald and Tino noticed it and Tino thought it was a trick of the light.

“As long as Name, is good with it. She's good enough for all three of them.” Feliks giggled as Tino joined the other three boys in blushing as Berwald made a hum of what could be agreement.

“It shouldn't be that hard, we already got her to agree to come over to my house to hang out. We just want to make sure that with Feliks particular abilities.” Vladimir explained as the girlish man smirked and nodded happily.

“You shall treat Name nicely,” Tino ordered his trusting face showing no malice.

“Of course, we'd never treat her badly.” Lukas almost sounded insulted on the idea that they would hurt Name. She was such a nice girl, a bit quiet and a little insecure but she was so sweet and she was beautiful.

“We will always treat Name like the lady she is.” Arthur swore still blushing, “we just...we all like her and...once it wasn't out of the ordinary. If she'd let us.” He added blushing even more, if it was so embarrassing to say to her friends how will it be talking to her parents? He paled just thinking of that.

“I can make sure to dress her up!” Feliks agreed with a giggle as the others nodded.

“Wh't I t'ld y'u thr'e l'st t'me st'll 'ppl'es.” Berwald said as they nodded.

“I'm glad that the adorable little draga (sweetie) has others to watch over her.” Vladimir said happily, as the others nodded.

“Yes, though I'm surprised you didn't take on (jerk's name).” Lukas added as the other three boys' eyes widened.

“How did you guys know that?” Tino asked shocked, they-mostly Berwald-had threatened (jerk's name) to keep quiet so it didn't make the gossip rounds.

“Name told us.” Arthur answered, the fact that she had told the three that showed that she truly was starting to trust them. They figured that the magical trio would be good for Name but if what happened so far was any indication this would be very good for you; more than they had thought it would happened.

“And we...took care of him,” Vladimir added with a smirk. 

“What? We couldn't have someone thinking it was okay to disrespect a lady.” Arthur added seeing the three's shocked faces. Feliks started laughing, Tino smiled while Berwald almost smiled, maybe if you looked quickly but it was gone so fast.

“We'll help, right Su-san?” Tino asked as the silent Swede nodded.

“Okay, to the planning! Like, what are you planning for your surprise date?” Feliks asked as Berwald grunted.

“C'n't c'll 't a d'te w'tho't th' d'te kn'w'ng 't's a d'te.” Berwald points out.

“Yeah, not unless you are dating them already.” Tino pointed out.

“You couldn't let us have a moment?” Lukas asked as Tino started laughing.

It was the day that you were going over to Vladimir's house to hang out with him, Lukas, and Arthur. Feliks decided he wanted to dress you. You were able to at least pick out your underwear, you put on a cami that is in the pattern of the Romanian flag, a corset that is decorated as Union Jack, and your panties were in the pattern of the Norwegian flag, since Feliks had told you he planned on you wearing stockings, you also wore garters the same colors as your panties. Your garter belt was blue-the only color all three flags had in common-then your stockings were black and your camisole was black with red, blue, and green fairies. You picked the camisole to hide your corset, panties and garters, Feliks had seen you in such before-it covered as much as a swimsuit-but you didn't want to have questions as to why your Norwegian, English, and Romanian sets were your favorite now because of the three boys. How could you be crushing on three boys at one time-friends at that?

“Okay, what do you want me to wear Feliks? Please remember I am going to be just hanging out so nothing too much.” You add as Feliks giggles and you know all resistance is futile.

“Like, don't worry, Name! This will totally look great! And I like your camisole!” He added happily as he handed you a mass of dark purple fabric and you went to your room. You put on the dress and had to admit it looked great, it went to about three inches past your knees, the sleeves came to your elbows and it was a scoop neck. The top of the dress was structured and though it wasn't tight it wasn't loose. Along the waist was a black ribbon and on your left side was a fake flower, however it looked real, it was red with green leaves, a blue sapphire in the middle-you figured it was fake but one never knew with Feliks, Mr. Future Fashion Designer. The skirt of the dress was loose and flowing.

You came out and Feliks's eyes brightened up seeing you, “wow you look so cute Name! Like, your going to turn heads.” He said happily as he handed you a pair of kitten heels that matched the purple of your dress and a (silver/gold) necklace that held a single teardrop cut (birthstone) when put on it rested in the soft indent of your collarbone. 

“I've said it before and I'll say it again. Feliks you are a fashion genius!” You said to him happily wht a laugh as he smiled enjoying when you compliment him. You didn’t always and would be honest if you didn't like something which was what he needed if he were to make it big one day. He liked making fashion for everyone, every body type was beautiful and for the last hundred years they have ignored the curvier types before that ignoring the thin types. He was thin so he could make his own fashion and you were the perfect curvy model. He worked on making outfits that made you look and feel sexy and confident. He loved being able to influence people by his creations.

Smiling Feliks quickly made sure everything was perfectly held before working on your hair (for long hair: braiding it with a purple ribbon and throwing it over your left shoulder. For short hair; tying a purple ribbon around your hair like a headband.), he then lead you to (room in your house with the best light) and held up his camera. He kept a portfolio of all his designs and what he's made and you smiled, you knew Feliks would delete any pictures that weren't good of you so you smiled and did the few poses he wanted you to do 

“Like perfect, as always!” He said happily hugging you. “Now go on, knock 'em dead!” He laughed as you waved to him as he left. It wasn't long until the boys showed up, they all wore black slacks and a white button up, each wore a cloak, they were all black on the outside and on the inside each had a different color; red for Vladimir, blue for Lukas, and green for Arthur. Lukas and Arthur both had a hood, Lukas's was down and Arthur's was up while Vladimir had no hood but a collar that came up to his ears, Vladimir still wore his adorable hat and Lukas wore his Nordic cross clip.

The three blushed seeing you swearing something so elegant, Arthur and Lukas each kissed your knuckle, one on each hand, and Vladimir kissed your cheek. Vladimir snapped his fingers and a bouquet of (favorite flower) and you let out a happy squeal.

“That's amazing Vlad,” it didn't matter how many times he did it you couldn't get over how awesome it was. He handed it to you and you smelled your (dark/medium/light) eyes closing as you inhaled. “Let me put these in a vase,” you added walking over as the boys found themselves looking at your large hips. Vladimir licked his lips while Lukas hummed in approval, Arthur's eyes didn't move from the hypnotizing display you didn't realize you were doing.

As you were walking outside to go to the car you weren't looking when they gasped to see Berwald and Tino walking, Tino giggled as Berwald used his two eyes to do the “I'm watching you” gesture. By the time you turned to see them they had turned the corner as the three boys looked at each other.

This time you were driving to Vladimir's house you sat in the back with Lukas while Vladimir driving and Arthur sat in the passenger side seat. As you walked in holding onto Arthur's arm, Lukas opened the door for you as you smiled. You looked around Vladimir's house, it had pictures of the Romanian countryside which was absolutely beautiful and lush green. There were statues of famous Romanian monuments and a large flag pinned to the wall. 

There were things set on the table, runes, crystals, tarot cards, and such. Arthur pulled out a chair for you as you sat down, he stroked your hair gently. “There you go, my little teacup poppet~” Arthur said cheerfully before turning blushing darkly.

The boys sat across from you, Vladimir picked up the tarot cards while Lukas lifted up a crystal and Arthur the runes. “Are you ready for a magic show, little strawberry?” Vladimir asked as you nodded happily blushing as pink as a strawberry.

“So look close, my fairy,” Lukas added playing with the crystals. You watched awe inspired with wide (eye color) eyes The colors and lights shocked you and made you giggle as they did amazing tricks. You clapped happily as it finished. 

“Wow guys, that's amazing! How in the world did you do it?” You asked not expecting an answer.

“Magic of course, teacup.” Arthur answered as you all got up and you were lead to outside to look up at the dark night to look up at the stars. You laid against Lukas and Vladimir while Arthur laid his head against your lap. 

“You know, this was almost like a date, huh draga? (love?)” Vladimir asked being smooth. 

“Date? Huh?” You asked turning to look at him as the three paled at that. “Dating three guys at once?” You giggled a bit as they smiled sadly, of course they were aware that the idea of being with all of them might be a bit hard for you if you are willing to.

“It's not that weird,” Lukas pointed out, “it once was normal.” Lukas said as you blushed and they relaxed some. You just might have feelings for the three. They hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...yeah. The idea to date three people at once isn't accepted in our society so it does feel awkward to write. And yet it is four consenting and so it's completely okay, plus three of the people aren't real.


	9. Hang Out Day

You laughed happily sitting between Arthur and Vladimir, Lukas sat on the other side of Arthur, on the other side of Lukas was Berwald, then Tino, then Feliks and then Vladimir. 

“We should hang out after school,” Vladimir said, it would usually be when they'd hold a Magic Club meeting however what was the harm of missing one?

“That sounds like, totally, fun, but I, like, can't.” Feliks pouted, his cheeks puffing out, “I have, like a fabulous Fashion Club meeting.” He sighed sadly.

“W' c'n't e'th'r.” Berwald added as you and Tino looked at him surprised, their clubs-you knew for a fact-didn't meet today and usually the three of you would spend the day together. However Tino was shocked but he soon caught on, if Feliks wasn't there and they weren't there then you could spend time with the Magic Trio alone, by doing this-even if the three didn't know it, they had gotten Berwald's trust.

“Oh yeah we have a date.” Tino agreed happily as they all turned to you, as you rubbed your arm.

“I can go if you guys want.” You agreed as they nodded happily. “Well, I'll have to make sure my parents are okay with it.” You added as an after fight.

You got out of your final class of the day, calling your mom since she was more likely to let you go. “Hello Mom.” You said happily.

“Hi baby girl~.”

“Look some friends and I want to hang out after school. Can I go?” You asked as your mom was silent for a moment.

“Which friends?” She asked as you sighed, you hoped to avoid this.

“Vlad, Luka, and Artie...” You say quietly as you bite your lip and she lets out a giggle.

“Ah! Okay, you can go. Keep your cellphone on you~” she cooed as you giggled.

“Okay, love you mom!”

“Love you baby girl, I'll see you later!” She practically sang as you hanged up your cellphone and put it back. You turned to see Arthur and Vladimir heading towards you each smiling their own smile as they waved when you noticed them. You waved as well before your eyebrows furrowed over your gem-like eyes. Where was Luk-

You gasped as you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist, you quickly turned scared but relaxed seeing the calm blue eyes of Lukas. “Oh Lukas, you scared me.” You said putting your hand on your heart.

“I'm sorry.” Lukas apologized giving you another squeeze before letting go.

“You okay, love?” Arthur asked taking your hand that was still at your heart and kissing the knuckles.

“Yeah, I'm good.” 

“Wonderful, draga! (love!)” Vladimir giggled kissing your cheek then leading you to Lukas's car, you sat in the back with Vladimir who cuddled into you while Arthur sat in the passenger seat. You smiled as you came to Arthur's house. 

Lukas opened your door for you as you blushed. “Thank you Luka,” you climbed out and took the arm Arthur offered as the four of you walked in. 

“Do you want to see more magic?” Lukas offered as you looked at him your eyes lighting up. The three smiled, going from cheerful like Vladimir, to barely there like Lukas, and Arthur was in the middle. They led you downstairs as you looked around curiously, you were familiar with some but others you had no idea. You had let go of Arthur's arm to look around and turned when you heard a high pitched voice saying Arthur's name.

And your eyes widened comically as you saw Arthur speaking to a green rabbit with wings that was talking. “HOLY GREEN FLOATING RABBIT!!!” You screamed quickly backing up in shock and started to fall back as the three boys looked at you shocked. You had to see Flying Mint Bunny, or as you called it 'holy green floating rabbit.' You backed into a tall stone pillar that had strange runic symbols carved in that you didn't understand.

Immediacy on you touching it the runes turned a startling yellow which made the boys eyes widen even more, however you weren’t looking at them or the pillar behind you, your eyes on the rabbit who was understanding now that you could see him.

“You can see me?!” The rabbit asked as you shook shocked.

“W-what is going on?” You stuttered looking at the boys who had calmed down.

“Calm down, my fairy.” Lukas said pulling you over away from the pillar, as soon as you left it the yellow glow disappeared as if it was never there.

“Looks like your magical, teacup.” Arthur gave off a laugh, “looks like your an elemental one too, if you didn't then it wouldn’t' of glowed.” Arthur pointed out wrapping an arm around your waist.

“You complete the circle, strawberry.” Vladimir added coming behind you to rest his head on your shoulder as you froze seeing the rabbit coming up.

“My name is Flying Mint Bunny! You can see me just like Arthur, Lukas, and Vladimir!” The green rabbit, Flying Mint Bunny, said happily as you breathed a bit easier looking around.

“We all have magic, that's why were part of the Magic Club.” Lukas said as Arthur nodded and you could feel Vladimir nodding.

“Da, (Yes,) I have an affinity for fire, Arthur for earth, Lukas for water, and if that magical detector you bumped into is right you have an affinity for air.” Vladimir explained as you started to slowly relax, considering that there were three that you considered friends were there and were relaxed which helped you relax.

“There are four elements, you'd complete our circle...” Lukas whispered causing you to shiver from his minty breath.

“Yes, you do. You should join us.” Arthur whispered stroking your cheek gently. This was fate, they were all meant to fall in love with you, there were stories of this, of elemental all being in love, or for three falling in love with one.

“But I'm already in (favorite club) club.” You said blushing, being around the three handsome exchange students would be torture of the most pleasurable degree.

“You can be in two clubs though, if you want to draga, (honey,) there is only us three so we can work around your schedule.” Vladimir answered kissing your cheek.

“We'll let you sleep on it, it's an open invitation.” Arthur promised not wanting to put you on the spot.

“Okay, I'll think about it.” You agreed, “thank you guys.” They smiled relaxing against you as you relaxed in their embrace. It felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bit of a hard to write seeing as it didn't flow as I planned, it's for all intents and purposes a filler. Don't be mistaken, what is written will have things on later though.


	10. Ask To Prom

You were heading to Magic Club meeting, it would be your third one and it had gotten around school that you were invited to the Magic Club and had accepted,. Of course certain fangirls had not liked you being around the Magic Club however were too scared of what would happen. It was no secret that you had six boys that were protective of you, plus the Bad Touch Trio refused to associate with anyone who had a bad word to say about you, plus you were so nice many rational people who got to know you knew you as one of the sweetest people you want to ever meet, and so you were relatively safe from the fangirls.

You walked down the “creepy” hallway that no one, not even Ivan from Russia, would come near. You wondered what everyone found creepy, however you figured it was all the magical creatures there. It seemed every single last one decided to hang out in the hall which explained why you never saw them and if others couldn't see them then the feeling of being watched and strange noises made sense. You had seen them all your life, though as a young child people thought they were imaginary and you were too shy to ever speak to them.

You entered seeing the three working on something and raised an eyebrow pulling your own cloak from the coat rack, it was something you had made with the three boys between your first meeting and your second, it was just like theirs with yellow inside and a hood that you may or may not wear up. You tied the cloak around you neck being careful of your (hair length) hair and began walking over to them.

“Hi guys!” You said happily walking over as they all turned to you jumping slightly at seeing to you. Before they could say anything Flying Mint Bunny flew out happily.

“So tell us the good news!” Flying Mint Bunny said happily, “did you say yes, Name?” 

“Say yes?” You blinked not seeing the panicked looks on the three boys behind you faces.

“Yeah, to being asked by the prom!” Flying Mint Bunny said happily as your eyes widened, “these three wanted you to go to prom with them!” At this you gasped, while Arthur face palmed, Lukas banged his face against the table he was standing in front of while Vladimir burred his face in his hands.

“They haven't asked me,” you said as Flying Mint Bunny gasped shocked starting to apologize, you turned to the three boys who were now looking at Flying Mint Bunny all blushing. Vladimir's pale face was as red as the strawberries that he loved so much, Lukas had the faintest pale pink splashed across his cheeks as he glaring lightly at the green bunny, while Arthur's face was right across his cheeks and nose the shade somewhere between dark pink and light red as he yelled at Flying Mint Bunny 

You bit your lip and wrung your hands together. Perhaps they weren't and now were embarrassed that Flying Mint Bunny would be saying such? Or maybe they realized how you were starting to take a liking you them and wanted to put it out of your mind. Surely there was no way they were messing with you that you might have believed a couple of months ago, around the time that Feliks said that the Magic Trio and Bad Touch Trio liked you, you would believe that they were messing with you but you knew them now, they were kind men-they wouldn't do that to you.

However your lingering feelings of insecurity still lingered, but then you heard a light hissing and turned to see smoke rising. In green the foggy smoke said 'will you go' then in blue it said 'to prom with' and in red it said 'us Name Last Name?' You gasped looking at it smiling happily before turning to the boys, who had all frozen, and saw how happy you looked. “Do you guys...do you guys mean it?” You asked as they nodded all being shy.

“But...there's three of you?” You say as they smiled slightly.

“Yes, but your the only girl we want to go with love, would you like to go with us?” Arthur asked as you looked away shyly nodding. They all looked relieved, Vladimir rushed foreword to wrap his arms around your shoulders and pull you to his chest while Lukas smiled taking your hand to kiss the knuckles.

It was hours later as you giggled on a three way call between Feliks and Berwald and Tino both sharing the phone on that line. “So, like, what was so important, Nickname?”

“I just got asked to the prom!” You said with a giggle as Feliks made a squeal as Tino giggled.

“C'ngr'tul'tions, N'me.” Berwald said in his monotone, “Wh' 'sk'd y'u?” 

“Well...Vlad, Luka, and Artie all asked me to go with them.” You said blushing darkly and burying your head into your (favorite color) pillow.

“Wow, go Name!” Tino happily smiled while laughing.

“Like, totally! Name is enough woman for all three of them!” Feliks giggled as you shook.

“Stop! This is not the funny!” You yelled just like Toris would hiding your heated face.

“We do have to have our 'girls night' Tino pointed out which got Feliks from making you blush as you breathed a sigh of relief and sent out a mental 'thank you' to Tino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what we were all waiting for, some talk on the prom. We've finally moved from the 1/3 to 2/3. That doesn't mean that it is a third of the way done it means that everything is in three categories, the building up the relationship that reader-Chan will accept a prom invitation, then the actual prom, then the relationship afterwords.


	11. Alterations To Dress

You smiled happily as you giggled sitting in the food court of the mall, it had been exhausting with Feliks's retail addiction. You had also been shopping for Tino and Berwald's suits as well along with extra fabric and thread and such as well as accessories. Which was a bit of a headache, since Feliks's tastes were very flamboyant while yours were subtle. Finally Berwald pulled Feliks away to help pick out a suit while Tino helped you pick out your accessories.

You were all done thankfully and were all enjoying a treat, you were drinking a (your favorite flavor) (milkshake/smoothie), Tino and Berwald were sharing a jumbo strawberry and chocolate milkshake and a jumbo vanilla and cherry cupcake. Feliks was drinking a honey milkshake.

The four of you drove back to your house, you'd all sleep over together and have your “girls night” which was said in the most loving way possible, it wasn't an attack on their manliness. You had such a fun night planned, you had pink and (favorite color) nail polish for you and Feliks to paint your nails, you brought some sugar scrub, face mask, and lotion. 

Berwald painted your fingernails while Tino painted Feliks's. You put on (favorite movie) and all sat around as they decided to help you make your “Masquerade Dress” their tone making it obvious that this was your prom dress, especially considering you had not just one date but three. A few months ago you thought no one would ever like you like that-at least not in high school. Now look at you.

You took to the hem of the dress while Tino and Berwald each did a arm and Feliks the neck. You four worked every now and then as you watched (movie). The movie finished long before you four were and so put on (favorite tv show) to binge watch. When you finished you smiled laying it out to see smiling at the soft material.

“Like, try it on!” Feliks said happily side hugging you around the neck.

“Yes, let's see if they need any alterations.” Tino said happily as you blushed stroking the fabric that you and your friends worked so hard on for the last few hours.

“It's so beautiful...too beautiful,” you sigh poking your stomach, Tino and Feliks didn't understand what you were saying but Berwald did.

“Non' 'f th't, N'me.” Berwald said gripping your wrist and pulling it away from your stomach, “Y'ur be'ut'f'l.” He said simply as you smiled gently and hugged the silent Swede. 

“Thanks Berwald.” You said happily lifting up the dress gently, “I'll go try this on and see how everything looks.” You said happily as you went into your room. 

The dress itself was pretty simple, it came to your knees, there was a slight slit that came to midthigh showing red tule underneath, it was a sweetheart neckline with thick straps that went around your shoulders and crossed over your shoulder blades in a lovely fabric that was white but held a tint of red, blue, or green depending on how the light hit it. You looked down at yourself, honestly the dress wasn't what one would think of masquerade or prom however you smiled pulling out the accessories and shoes you had bought, you had a necklace you bought that was (gold/silver) with three diamond cut gems, a sapphire, ruby, and emerald. You then pulled on a pair of black flats that wrapped around your ankles like ballet shoes, and pulled on blue lace gloves that were floral.

Looking at yourself again even with your face clean washed, no mask, and your hair down you still looked elegant enough to be at a masquerade or prom. Smiling gently you stroked the fabric even though it showed your skin for once you felt good about yourself, truly good. Perhaps it would only last until you were no longer alone but you didn’t care. You walked outside the confidence radiating off ot you. This was a safe place.

“Well, what do you guys think?” You asked as the three boys looked from what they were doing, Tino was shirtless as Berwald massaged his back and Feliks was pantless, wearing Polish flag boxers and putting lotion on his leg.

“Like oh my gosh! Name! You look so beautiful!” Feliks yelled as all three ran over to you. He started circling you to see you completely.

“Ja. (Yes.)” Berwald agreed patting your head while Tino took both your hands in his own. 

“Now we must figure out your hair and makeup.” Feliks said coming back over to stand between Berwald and Tino.

“Name doesn't need makeup.” Tino pointed out pulling your (hair density) hair off your shoulders to see how it would look.

“P'rh'ps s'm'th'n' n't'r'l?” Berwald asked braiding your hair silently.

In the end it took two hours and forty one minutes to figure out exactly what you would do for your hair and makeup as well as what would be done for the boys. You changed out of your dress putting it in your closet in a garment bag before changing into your favorite pajamas and going out of the room, Tino having changed in the bathroom as Feliks went into your room to change as Berwald went into the bathroom.

The four of you fell asleep in your room, Berwald sleeping on your left with Tino laying on his chest, and Feliks on your right hugging a pink pillow close to his chest while you slept between them with a slight smile on your face. Feliks dream of beautiful pink clothing and elegant makeup, Berwald of wooden figures, Tino of eating Christmas cookies, while you dreaming of excited red, calm blue, and knowledgeable green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, there is no Magic Trio in this chapter. I've missed Feliks, Tino, and Berwald and having an entire chapter of them makes me happy! That being said, the Magic Trio refuses to be neglected so they had to show up at the end. It is pretty short though.


End file.
